ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
CCG: Voyager
| Size = 2½ × 3½ | Cards = 201 | Perpack = 11 (Booster) 40 (Starter deck) | Perbox = 30 (Booster) }} This is a list of cards from Voyager, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. Dilemmas * Aggressive Behavior * Assassin's Blade * Astral Eddy * Balancing Act * Civil Unrest * Common Thief * Crisis * Female's Love Interest * Flash Plasma Storm * Gravimetric Distortion * Hanonian Land Eel * Hazardous Duty * Hull Breach * Implication * Kazon Bomb * Komar Possession * Lack of Preparation * Macrovirus * Male's Love Interest * Matriarchal Society * Navigational Hazards * Radioactive Garbage Scow * Spatial Rift * Subspace Fracture * The Cloud * The Swarm * Trabe Grenade * Volcanic Eruption Doorways * Barzan Wormhole * Ready Room Door * Temporal Micro-Wormhole Equipment * Bio-Neural Gel Pack * Engineering Kit * Engineering Tricorder * Kazon Disruptor * Kazon Disruptor Rifle * Medical Kit * Medical PADD * Mobile Holo-Emitter * Science PADD * Starfleet Type II Phaser * Starfleet Type III Phaser Rifle * Vidiian Harvester Events * Ancestral Vision * Captain's Log * Fair Play * Kal-toh * Lower Decks * Mission Debriefing * The Big Picture * The Next Emanation * Villagers with Torches Facilities Outposts * Kazon Outpost * Nekrit Supply Depot * Vidiian Outpost Incidents * Blue Alert * Caretaker's Array * Containment Field * Delta Quadrant Spatial Scission * Handshake * Home Away From Home * The Kazon Collective * The Vidiian Sodality * Vidiian Boarding Claw * War Council Interrupts * Auto-Destruct Sequence * Beyond the Subatomic * Distortion of Space-Time Continuum * Escape Pod * Mutation * Nanoprobe Resuscitation * Quinn * The Gift * The Phage * The Power Missions * Acquire Technology * Aftermath * Ambush Ship * Answer Distress Signal * Assist Cooperative * Catalog Phenomena * Combat Training * Contact Resistance * Cure Deadly Virus * Expose Plot * Heal Life-form * Inversion Mystery * Investigate Quantum Singularity * Kazon Conference * Liberation * Prevent Annihilation * Prison Break * Reinitialize Warp Reaction * Research Phage * Restock Supplies * Restore Victims * Return Life-form * Revive Settlers * Salvage Operation * Stop Bombardment * Study Internment Site * Study Interstellar Colony * Tak Tak Negotiations * Unseat Dictator Objectives * Assign Mission Specialists * Boarding Party * Commandeer Ship * Divert Power * Organ Theft Personnel Bajoran * Tabor - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card Cardassian * Seska - this personnel also has a Kazon affiliation card Federation * Ayala - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * B'Elanna Torres - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Cavit * Chakotay - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Chell this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Dr. Fitzgerald * Harry Kim * Joseph Carey * Kathryn Janeway * Kes - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Lon Suder - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Mariah Henley - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Marla Gilmore - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Maxwell Burke - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Mitchell * Mortimer Harren * Neelix - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Noah Lessing - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Rollins * Rudolph Ransom - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Samantha Wildman * Seven of Nine - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Stadi * Tabor - this personnel also has a Bajoran affiliation card * The Doctor * Thompson - this personnel also has a Non-Aligned affiliation card * Tom Paris * Tuvok * Vorik * William Telfer Ferengi * Dr. Arridor * Kol Kazon * Corez * Culluh * Haliz * Halok * Haron * Jabin * Karden * Loran * Maniz * Minnis * Narret * Rabek * Razik * Rettick * Ril * Saldin * Seska - this personnel also has a Cardassian affiliation card * Tersa * Tierna * Valek Non-Aligned * Arturis * Ayala - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * B'Elanna Torres - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Chakotay - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Chell - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Dr. Ma'Bor Jetrel * Dr. Neria * Kes - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Kurros * Lon Suder - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Magistrate Drang * Mariah Henley - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Marla Gilmore - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Maxwell Burke - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Neelix - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Nimira * Noah Lessing - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Paxim * Penk * Rudolph Ransom - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Seven of Nine - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card * Tanis * The Pendari Champion * Thompson - this personnel also has a Federation affiliation card Romulan * Dr. Telek R'Mor * Nevala * Rekar Vidiian * Danara Pel - this card was misspelled when printed * Dereth * Drenol * Hophalin * Losarus * Motura * Nadirum. * Nirata * Sethis * Sorum * Sulan * Telari * Thaden Ships Federation * Delta Flyer * Type 9 Shuttlecraft * - this ship also has a Non-aligned affiliation card * * Kazon * Kazon Raider * Kazon Shuttle * Kazon Warship Non-aligned * Bothan Vessel * USS Equinox - this ship also has a Federation affiliation card Viddian * Vidiian Cruiser * Vidiian Interceptor * Vidiian Scout Vessel Table Voyager